


a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

by bifangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Happy Ending, Mermaids, Non-Linear Narrative, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 19:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16393571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bifangirl/pseuds/bifangirl
Summary: A story I wrote for my friend's birthday. Title is from Two by Sleeping At Last.





	a mighty ocean or a gentle kiss

**Author's Note:**

> A story I wrote for my friend's birthday. Title is from Two by Sleeping At Last.

_*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 342_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

The girl sat staring blankly at the wall of her bedroom, gazing at the photographs and posters there. As she sat, she wondered what had happened, where she’d gone wrong. It had all been going fine, they stuck to the plan and nothing went wrong, but then _she_ went missing. _She_ had been right there with them, never left the group up until that moment. The moment the world collapsed in on itself like a dying star. Now everything was fading, all the light getting sucked into the black hole left by _her_ absence.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 340_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

“Is everyone okay? Are we all here?” The frantic voice of their leader rang out as they neared the meeting point. They counted the group members, desperate to make sure they all made it out okay.

 

“We’re all here, we all made it,” _she_ called out, sighing in relief as she spotted the girl. “We’re safe.”

 

“We’re not safe yet, they know it was us and they’ll be keeping a close eye on all the entrances now and we can’t afford to get caught.” This time it was a boy who spoke, looking nervous as the seconds ticked on. “We need to leave now.”

 

“But we got it, correct? We got the jewel?” The girl spoke up, concern in her dark eyes. “They’ll never forgive us if we didn’t get it.”

 

“We got it, I have it,” _She_ spoke again, “But he’s right, we need to leave.”

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 1_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

Alarm bells sounded through the castle as _she_ hurried towards the throne room. Inside, chaos reigned as the Queen sat ever calm upon her throne.

 

“What is it, your Majesty? What’s happening?”

 

“The jewel has been taken. It must be returned quickly, or you all know what will happen.”

 

“Of course, your Majesty.”

 

The group gathered and looked uneasily at each other. The jewel, the power of the realm. They knew what it did and why it was kept away from the world, hidden behind layers upon layers of enchantments. They knew the dangers it held and the power it controlled. And so they began the search.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 158_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

“The realm is collapsing, we need to hurry!” the leader exclaimed, staring at the darkness steadily growing at the center of their home.

 

“I think I found where it is, but it’s heavily guarded and it will take time to get to it. I don’t know if we can save the realm,” _she_ said with a heavy heart.

 

“Well hurry and start planning, we have to save it!” the ever-optimistic girl spoke up, staring at _her_. “I know we can do this, we were chosen because we’re the best for this and I know the Queen wasn’t wrong in her choices.”

 

 _She_ blushed ever-so slightly under the girl’s intense stare, and began to plan.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 253_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

“I think I’ve got a plan, but there’s only a few specific days we can pull it off… Plus, it’s a risky plan and I don’t know if we can pull it off…” _she_ said softly to the leader, careful not to wake the girl. “The next day we can attempt it is in 97 days and I don’t know if the realm will last that long…”

 

“We have to try, no matter what. We’ve spent far too long in this land to give up hope.”

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 340_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

They continued running, hurrying to the water’s edge. A shout was heard just as they reached the ocean, but they had no time to turn and see what had happened. The realm was dying and they had to save it. And so they dove into the water, reverting to their natural forms.

 

They had returned to their underwater kingdom and saved their home, but something was missing. _Someone_ was missing. The girl looked around, searching for _her_ , but she wasn’t there. Why wasn’t _she_ there? _She_ should’ve been there with them, should have been with them as they returned the jewel. So where was _she?_ That’s when she remembered the shout on the beach, the one they all ignored. It could have been anyone, but _she_ was gone and there was nowhere else _she_ could be, nothing else that could have happened. So the girl cried, letting out a desperate scream;

 

“NARISSA!”

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day -23_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

The girl sat staring blankly at the wall of her bedroom, gazing at the posters there. She couldn’t believe this was happening, this day had finally come. A knock at her door made her look up as _she_ entered the room. She smiled, always happy to see her soulmate. It may have been the day her life changed for good, but she couldn’t be happier. Her life may be changing, but she would spend the rest of it with _her._ Her one true love, the star that lit up her life.

 

 _*_ _*_ _*_ _Day 342_ _*_ _*_ _*_

 

Maylin sat staring blankly at that same wall, gazing at the memories she and Narissa had shared. The tears continued to fall as she reminisced on that day, the day her life changed for good. There was a knock on the door, but she ignored it, hiding from reality in her memories. The door opened, and she finally looked up.

 

“Narissa?”

 

“I wouldn’t miss our anniversary, would I?”

 

And Maylin smiled once more as her universe returned to normal and her star returned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sorry if it's a bit confusing. Feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
